<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spyro elder dragons x reader (short stories) by Banon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610949">Spyro elder dragons x reader (short stories)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banon/pseuds/Banon'>Banon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Interspecies Romance, Multi, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banon/pseuds/Banon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at writing interactions between the elder dragons from the reignited trilogy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hexus (Spyro)/Reader, Oswin (Spyro)/Reader, Spyro Dragon’s/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hexus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait…. ok, go on then” without having to be told twice the beast quickly began eating the fruit that I had provided for them. Ticking the last box on the list of animals to be fed I turn around and head back inside my partner's home. “Now Hexus has nothing to worry about”</p><p>While Hexus was the designated animal handler of the Magic Crafters today there were important letters that he was required to deliver, so being his partner, you decided to help by finishing the rest of his chores. </p><p>“Any sign of him yet?” I questioned. The Phoenix dropped her head clearly upset.  “Don’t worry, Bebe he will be back soon” I reassured gently scratching the top of her head. Bebe is both The first and oldest animal in Hexus’ care and usually went everywhere with him. In fact were it not for the fact she had recently regenerated she would still be by his side. “How about we wait together?”</p><p>Bebe immediately perked up peeping happily at the suggestion, jumping down from the window and landing on my lap and making herself comfy. I went back to petting her as feeding so many animals finally caught up to me, making me feel exhausted and before long I was drifting off.</p><p>I hear a familiar voice in my sleep“I see you’ve been busy my dear” I slowly open my eyes looking for the source of the voice and seeing Hexus.</p><p>“Huh?...Oh hey Hexus you been back long? I mumbled </p><p>“Around an hour.” he replied.</p><p>“What? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Hexus didn’t answer, instead he came over to the sofa I was sitting on and gave me a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat next to me.</p><p>“I went to check on the animals, only to find everything already done” he explained “Thank you for helping with my work today” I only smiled pulling him into a hug which he quickly returned pulling me closer so that I was laying on top of him, my head resting on his pale scales.</p><p>As you continued to lay there, you couldn’t help but notice someone was missing. “Where is Bebe?” Hexus simply smiled and pulled his hood to the side and out popped Bebe peeping happily. Upon seeing you she immediately jumped from her place and laid so she was in direct contact with both of you. </p><p>The sight below him only made his smile grow softer. “I wonder what I did in previous lives to be able to have moments like this?” Hexus mumbled. All three of you stayed like that, enjoying each other’s company before starting to drift off, not knowing what tomorrow would bring or what must be done, but knowing that you would both face it together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oswin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s see… Aesop’s Fables where do you want that again?” I questioned as I continued checking for a gap in one of the many shelves before me.</p>
<p>“The Bottom shelf to the right please.” Oswin replied pointing towards one of the nearby bookshelves.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you swap your library round recently?” </p>
<p>Oswin nodded. “Yes but I heard from Nestor that the hatchlings are starting to get into reading harder books so I want to make sure they can reach them easily.” Nodding I quickly put the book in the gap Oswin pointed to and went back to the other books Oswin had asked me to help put away.</p>
<p>As the Artisans librarian, Oswin took great pride in making sure that all the books were in places that were easy for people to find without needing help. It took a lot of time and constant changing but once it was done it did save others a lot of time.</p>
<p>So if Oswin thought of a better way of shelving the books, he had the bad habit of not stopping until this was corrected, even pulling all nighters if he had to. So when he asked you if you could help him put some books away you were more than happy to help.</p>
<p>“Hmm this book would be...ah” I looked up and saw the gap for it, however it was clear that the gap was too high for me to reach. “Oswin where’s the ladder?” Almost immediately after I said this I felt a pair of hands in my waist and my feet leave the ground as Oswin picked me up so that I could reach the gap.</p>
<p>“There, no need for the ladder now” Oswin quipped.</p>
<p>“Did you give me this book on purpose?” I asked </p>
<p>“Maybe...” he replied. Rolling my eyes I put the book in the gap and looked back at the dragon.</p>
<p>“Ok you can put me down now.” Oswin smiles, places a kiss on my forehead.</p>
<p>“Magic word?”</p>
<p>“Oswin could you please put me down now?” I asked. With that he put me down gently. “Thank you, are there any more books to put away?” </p>
<p>“Nope that was the last one, Thank you for taking the time to help me”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I love spending time with you.” I replied.</p>
<p>“I know, but I want to show my gratitude. I know how about I take you to get a coffee to show my thanks?” Oswin suggested.</p>
<p>“Oh no there is no need for that” I tried to argue.</p>
<p>“Please I insist”</p>
<p>“Ok if you’re sure, I want a hot chocolate tho” with that Oswin held my hand and we both headed in the direction of Gavin’s shop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Came up with this small idea, hope you liked and have a nice day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Delbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, you paid last time” </p>
<p>“No sweetheart, we split the bill last time, why don’t we do that again?” </p>
<p>“Because I haven’t paid for you in forever”</p>
<p>It was a chat that was coming far too common between you both. Every week you and Delbin would have date at Alvar’s restaurant and the morning before you’d try to convince him that you should pay the bill this time</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I do not care that you don’t pay often,” Delbin remarks.</p>
<p>“But I do, you're my partner, so since you have paid more than me it should be my turn to treat you.” I reply.</p>
<p>Delbin stays quiet for a bit, before his eyes light up.</p>
<p>“I have an idea, how about we have have a little competition, we will both paint something and get the others to judge them, if you win you can pay, if I win we will split it instead” </p>
<p>While you weren’t an amiture at painting you weren’t sure if you could compete against Delbin. Then again you didn’t have a better way to break your stalemate so…</p>
<p>“What are the rules on sabotage?” You ask</p>
<p>“Can’t touch the other person's painting, anything else goes.” Delbin answers. </p>
<p>“Ok let’s do it.” </p>
<p>With that you both went off to grab what you needed as well as explain to the other residents of your plan. Once that was done, you both headed back to the fountain in the artisan home world and began painting.</p>
<p>After a while, you feel a tap on your shoulder,you look over to see nothing there. ‘Weird’ I thought and quickly went back to painting. Only to feel it again a bit later. </p>
<p>“Can I help you Delbin” you ask blankly. </p>
<p>“Whatever are you talking about” Delbin replies, trying to hide the smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah right.” Silence came over you both again as you continued to paint. </p>
<p>“Sweetheart do you have any dark green paint, I forgot to grab it.” Delbin asks sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Nope, I’m afraid I didn’t grab any.” You reply without looking away from your painting.</p>
<p>“Your literally using it right now” </p>
<p>“Oh,am I?” </p>
<p>“Yes”  as he says that, he reaches over, dips his paintbrush in your paint and proceeds to brush it on your arm. “You are”</p>
<p>Paintings completely forgotten, you both instead went into a competition on who could paint the other the quickest. While Delbin got an early advantage from having a further reach, you quickly evened the playing field by slamming your pallet against his chest.</p>
<p>“Sorry are we interrupting” at the sound of the new voice you both looked to see Nestor and a few other dragons who agreed to vote your paintings, looking back at each other, you couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous you both looked covered in paint. </p>
<p>“Want to call it a draw?” You ask between laughs.</p>
<p>“Yes” Delbin replies.</p>
<p>You both went to get yourselves cleaned up and then took another look at the two incomplete paintings.</p>
<p>“Well they sure are something else, wouldn’t you agree?” You joke.</p>
<p>“Yeah ” Delbin taking a closer look at your painting, before picking it up. “You really did an amazing job, is it alright if I keep it?” </p>
<p>“Emm, you want a half painted canvas” I question . Delbin’s smile grows wide as he gives you a quick kiss. </p>
<p>“No, I want a painting from my amazing partner” he says fondly.</p>
<p>“Ok then, sure” I murmur, feeling my cheeks start to get hot.</p>
<p>“Thanks sweetheart, now let’s go for our date” Delbin announces as he starts heading in the direction of Town Square. Feeling the blush start to go down, I quickly started to and followed after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this is ok, if not let me know where I can improve. Have a nice day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve always wanted to try and finally came up with an idea for one, not sure if I’ll do any more but I hope you enjoyed. Any tips for improvement would be greatly appreciated and other than that I hope you have a lovely week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>